The Secret Life of Myspace and AIM
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: What really goes on when the members of C3 and friends are on myspace and AIM. What secrets are hidden in the bullentin surveys and there random chats on AIM.
1. Shane GrayMyspcae Bullentin

Hey everyone I know I should be updating my 3 stories but I have a major brain freeze! Well writers block and I have a headache well migraine and I can't think striate so I'm just messing around with myspace bulletins and I.M review please

Disclaimer: I own a cell phone but not camp rock

From:Shane Grey

Date:Aug.5,2009

Subject:For the nosy ppl

**The Letter A**

What is your age?

19 BUT YOU KNEW THAT 

What annoys you?

CRAZY FAN GIRLS CHASING ME

Do you have any allergies?

YES IM ALLERGIC TO LIERS ONLY USING ME FOR FREE STUFF

**The Letter B**

Do you know anyone named Billy?

YEAH JASONS PET BIRD THAT BOY IS weird

When is your birthday?

AUG.15 10 MORE DAYS AND IM 20!!!

Who is your best friend(s)?

MITCHIE TORRES THAT GIRL IS AMAZING! =)

**The Letter C**

What's your favorite candy?

TWIX 

When was the last time you cried?

CAN'T REMEMBER

Have you been out of the country?

YEAH WHEN I WENT ON VACATION AND TOUR 

**The Letter D**

Do you daydream?

SOMETIMES 

What's your favorite kind of dog?

A PUG 

What day of the week is it?

UGH WENSDAY DUH 

**The Letter E**

How do you like your eggs?

BOILED

Have you ever been in the emergency room?

NOPE WAIT NO I DON'T KNOW HAVE I??

What's the easiest thing ever to do?

I COULD SAY TALKING TO MITCHIE 

**The Letter F**

Have you ever flown in a plane?

ALL THE TIME

Do you use fly swatters?

NO I HAVE PEOPLE WHOO COULD KILL FLYS FOR ME

Have you ever used a foghorn?:

YEAH IT WAS FUN BUT NATE GOT ALL MAD WELL I DID USE IT TO WAKE HIM UP

**The Letter G?**

Have you pet a goat?

UGH NOPE!

Are you a giver or a taker?

IT DEPENDS 

Do you like gummy candies?

WHY NOT

**The Letter H**

How are you?

IM GOOD JUST BORED ON TOUR MISSING MITCHIE

What's your height?

IM PERFECT IM 5'10 

What color is your hair?

BLACK 

**The Letter I**

What's your favorite ice cream?

CHOCOLATE MARSHMELLOW =)

Have you ever ice skated?

UGH NOPE

Have you cheated the IRS?

NOT THAT I KNOW OF?

**The Letter J**

What's your favorite jelly bean?

I HAVE TO SAY THE POPCORN FLAVOR OR THE ROASTED MARSHMELLOW

Do you tell jokes?

ALL THE TIME 

Do you wear nice jewelry?

MY PURITY RING

**The Letter K**

Do you want to kill anybody?

NOPE

Do you want to have kids?

SOMEDAY 

Where did you have kindergarten?

AHH THE GOOD DAYS I DONT MEMBER 

**The Letter L**

Are you laid back?

SOMETIMES 

Do you lie?

NOPE 

When is the last time you sent a hand-written letter?

YESTERDAY TO MICHIE I SENT HER SOME PICTURES 

**The Letter M**

Ever talked in a microphone?

ALL THE TIME I ALSO SING THATS JUST PROVES HOW AWESOME I AM

Do you still watch Disney Movies?

ONLY IF IM IN IT

Do you like mango's?

SORTA THERE OKAY 

**The Letter N**

Do you have a nickname?

DANGER 

Whats your favorite number?

I HAVE TO SAY 5 AND 13 

Do you prefer night over day?

BOTH 

**The Letter O**

Are you an only child?

NOPE I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER FRANKIE

Do you wish this was over?

YES ITS TAKING UP SHANE TIME

What is the closet orange object near you?

JASONS ORANGE BIRD HOUSE THE THINGS THAT BOY THINKS OF

**The Letter P**

What one fear are you most paranoid about?

LOSSING MY VOICE ON STAGE 

Do you think you are pretty?

IM HOT I KNOW I HAVE THE PERFECT HAIR

Do you play any instruments?

YES I PLAY THE GUITAR AND THE PIANO

**The Letter Q**

Are you quick to judge people?

NOT REALLY

Do you have any quirks?

WHAT IS THAT??

What do you keep quite about?

THINGS I ONLY COULS TELL MITCHIE

**The Letter R**

Do you think you're always right?

MOST OF THE TIME

Do you watch reality TV?

NOPE

What's a good reason to cry?

A LOT OF THINGS THAT I DONT KNOW OF I DONT CRY SO IDK 

**The Letter S**

Are you a social person?

ONLY WHEN I AM MY SELF

what is your favorite season?

WINTER 

What states have you lived in?

CALIFORNIA, TEXAS, NEW JERSY 

**The Letter T**

What time did you wake up?

AT 6:30 AM WHICH WAS TOO EARLY NATE!!!!

When did you last sleep in a tent?

I DONT REMEMBER 

Do you like tomato's?

YEAH THERE OKAY

**The Letter U**

Do listen to Usher?

NO I AM WAY BETTER THAN USHER =D

Describe the underwear your wearing?

BLUE BOXERS 

Do you have an umbrella in your car?

UGH I DONT REMEMBER I HAVE TO CHECK WHEN IM OFF TOUR

**The Letter V**

What's the worst veggie?

BRUSLE SPROUT

Do you like movies with violence?

YEAH THERE GREAT

Where do you want to go on vacation?

CAMP ROCK ONLY TO SEE MITCHIE

**The Letter W**

Ever been on a wave runner?

YEAH WHEN I WAS ON VACATION THAT WAS FUN

Do you wish on stars?

WHY WHEN ALL MY WISHES CAME TRUE 

Where do you work?

HOLLY WOOD RECORDS

**The Letter X**

Have you ever had an x-ray?

NOPE

Have you watched the x-games?

YEAH I WENT TO THE ONE THAT JUST PASSED IT WAS COOL

Do you own a xylophone?

I THINK WE HAVE ONE SOMEWHERE

**The Letter Y**

Do you like the color yellow?

ITS OKAY

What year were you born?:

1989

What did you do yesterday?

HAD A CONCERT

**The Letter Z**

Do you believe in the zodiac?

UGH NOT REALLY

Ever been to the zoo?

YES 

Has your bank account been at zero?

NO I HOPE IT NEVER DOES DON'T SAY THAT!!!!

Comments:

The Prez Nate: Man it wasn't even 6:30 Shane stop exaggerating!

Mitchie Torres: Aww Shane I miss you too! =)

Big Bird Jas: I know my bird house is awesome

Shane Gray: yes it was you totally disturbed Shane time Nate!

Mitchie Torres: Stop arguing Shane

The Prez Nate: yeah Shane stop arguing

Shane Grey: Fine! Lemme lone

Caity: Aww someone missed Mitch


	2. Mitchie Torres Myspace Bullentin

From:Mitchie Torres

Date:Aug. 5,2009

Subject: my life in a survey

Are you attracted to the last person that kissed you?

-Well if it was a kiss on the cheek if that counts

yeah, but don't tell him shhh

What did you do yesterday?

-I got a letter from Shane so I wrote him a letter

I went to the mall with Caitlyn

and text Shane =)

Whats a fact about the last person you kissed?

-That he was a jerk but now he is the sweetest guy

I have ever met =)

Something you really want right now?

-um...to see him =D

What were you doing an hour ago?

-Talking to Shane =)

If you could seek revenge on someone would you?

-no even though Tess deserves it I wouldn't

How long have you liked the person you like?

-since Camp Rock but I always thought he was cute

Does any part of your body hurt right now?

-yes I ran into a pole so my head hurts

Did anyone see you kiss the last person you kissed?

-nope it was on the canoe ride and it was after final jam so nope

Can you recall the last time you liked someone?

-yes

Are you happy with the way things are going?

-yeah but I wish I saw him more often I really miss Shane

Would you ever get a tattoo?

-no I am scared of needles

Do you think you will be in a relationship 3 months from now?

-hope so

Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

-with Shane =D he always makes me happy

Who was the last person you talked to in person?

-Caitlyn she is in my room

What plans do you have for tomorrow?

-last day of school again yay

Has a friendship ended recently that you wish had not?

-yes I thought Tess was my friend but she lied again

What are you listening to right now?

-My new song Caitlyn helped produce called catch me

What happened at 9:00 am today?

-i woke up

Ever given your ALL to someone who walked away?

-yes =(

Have you ever kissed the last person you texted?

-yeah =) but on the cheek does that still count??

Do you and your last ex hate each other?

-don't have a ex

What are you afraid of?

-well I use to be afraid to show who I really was but nothing really

besides spiders

When was the last time you were sick?

-around Christmas I was in the snow and got a cold

Are you one of those people who are always cold?

-sometimes

Where are your biological parents?

-ugh there down stairs making dinner

Do you have any summer plans yet?

-yes I am going back to Camp Rock!!!!

Do you tend to waste a lot of money?

-nope

What did you last drink?

-it was water

Last thing that you said out loud?

-Caitlyn don't you dare! Lol dnt ask

Do you have trust issues?

-use to

Do you think this year will be better than the last?

-hopefully but last year is going be tough to beat

Have you ever regretted kissing someone?

-nope =D

Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?

-nope I don't drive yet

What are you doing?

-filling this survey out and

talking to Caitlyn about CR

Are you a jealous person?

-no never that

Do you think age matters in relationships?

-nope age is just another number

When was the last time you got a haircut?

- last week

Do you know anyone that smokes weed?

-oh I hope not that is bad!

Who is the last person you rode in a car with?

-My mom and Caitlyn

What is one thing you'd love to happen tomorrow?

-Shane Gray to come in my door and take me away...but don't tell him!!!

Did you sing at all today?

-yeah earlier =)

Do you look more like your mom or your dad?

-I love them both the same there the best!

Where will you be 2 hours from now?

-getting ready for bed

Are there any stressful situations in your life?

-only when the whole camp found out I lied =(

Are your lips chapped at the moment?

-nope

What time did you wake up?

-at 9am and you? =)

Comments:

Caitlyn G: oh you so love Shane!!!

The Prez Nate: Does Shane know??

Big Bird Jas: Mitch you didn't mention my bird house =(

Shane Gray: I miss you more Mitch...Caitlyn is it true??

Caitlyn G: Oh its so true Shane your all she talks about Shane this Shane that

Mitchie Torres:Caitlyn!!!!!!


	3. Jason Myspace Bullentin

From:Jason

Date:Aug. 6,2009

Subject: I Love birds like I love time wasters

1. Are you smiling?

-Yes because I got a new bird house

2. Have you ever kissed anyone named Josh?

-WHAT NO!!!!! IM A GUY

3. What is irritating you now?

-No I got my new bird house

4. When did you last eat pizza?

-last night Shane wanted Chicago style pizza

so we took the jet =)

you ever been camping?

-does camp rock count??

6. Do you have any friends who are famous?

-yes I am famous so I have a lot of famous bird friends

like there is big bird

7. Are you any good at poker?

-nope Shane is though he won all my candy grrr

8. What do you want?

-a pet bird named Chicken

9. Are you tired?

-yes just got back from rehearsal

10. Do you like anyone?

-yeah I think Ella is cute but don't tell her

11. Can you play the piano?

-yup I am just awesome like that

12. Do you ever throw up?

-um no I just get dizzy and nauseous and puke

13. Do you pee in public?

-ugh no....

14. Do you enjoy piercings and tattoos?

-nope

15. Taco Bell or McDonald's?

-Taco bell no McDonald's no Taco Bell

I love Jack in the Box its so good

16. Last thing you said?

-Cheese =)

17. What are you wearing?

-Socks!!! and ugh some pants and a shirt

18. How many abercrombie shirts do you own?

-like idk good question let me go check

how do they look like??

19. How many Myspace views do you have?

-like 8327346467 or more =0)

20. Do you want to be a princess?

-Yeah that will be so cool but the boy version not the girl version

21. Do you believe dreams come true?

-mine did

22. Last song you heard?

-Don't Speak

23. Do you like Batman?

-yes he is cool he is kinda like a bird but a bat

24. Who is in the room with you?

-Nate he is asleep and snoring

25. What are you wearing on your feet?

-Socks!!!!

26. What is your favorite pair of shoes?

-my boots

27. Who was the last person you told you loved them?

-my pet bird

28. What was the last thing you ate?

-a taco

29. What were you doing before this?

=eating a taco

30. What is the closest item near you that is black?

-my guitar

31. Who instant messaged you last?

-it was Ella she saw a blue bird!!

32. Who's house did you go to last?

-ugh I think it was Brown's

33. What do you wear more, jeans or sweatpants?

-Skinny jeans

34. What is the last movie you watched?

-Narnia

35. Why are you taking this survey?

-Because the birds told me to

36. Do your friends ever tell you to stop taking surveys?

-yes but its okay because I'm Awesome and its true I am

37. Ever been tanning?

-once I turned orange

38. Where are your parents?

-at home

39. Where did you get the pants you're wearing?

-ugh the store duhhh

40. Coach Purse or MLB game tickets?

-MLB game tickets what does it look like Jason of C3 wearing a purse no thanks

41. Where was your default MySpace picture taken?

-in the tour bus

42. What made you pick your MySpace layout?

-Nate said it was cool

43. Who are you currently texting?

-Ella =)

44. Are you happy with where you are?

-yes I love it!!!!

45. Is cheating ever ok?

-no that is mean

46. Do you burn candles?

-Birthday candles =)

47. Are you happy with yourself?

-yes I am AWESOME!

48. What was your entire schedule today?

-wake up

get ready

eat breakfast

go to the studio

practice our new song

lunch

now this !!

49. Do you want something you can't have?

-yes a giant bird house so I can live in

50. What makes you smile the most?

BIRDS =D

Comments:

Shane Gray: Really Jason? Really?

Princess Ella: I saw a Humming bird it was so pretty like me!!

Tess Tyler: Wow no life whats so ever! Nothing interesting

The Prez Nate: I WAS NOT SNORING JASON!!!!

Mitchie: Sure Nate keep saying that =)

Sander: All rite Jas! Man you rock!


	4. Caitlyn G If he only knew

From:Caitlyn

Date:Aug. 6,2009

Subject: If he only knew

1. Is it cute when guys kiss you on your forehead?

Yeah but only if he kisses my forehead =)

2. A big poofy dress or a short party dress?

Ugh I have to choose short party dress

3. What would you do if you received a long love letter?

If it was from him of course id love it

4. Group dates or single dates?

Id love group dates but id have to choose single

5. Do you hate it when guys act different around their friends?

Yes they turn into jerks!!!

6. Are diamonds a girl's best friend?

-no my laptop Mitchie and Lola are =)

7. Is your hair up or down today?

-its down

8. Do you straighten your hair?

-sometimes

9. Favorite mascara?

-mac

10. Do you get your nails done?

-sometimes not really

11. Small or large purses?

-id have to choose medium size

12. In your purse, what are your must haves?

My cell phone!! my money my keys

13. Jeans or sweats?

Jeans duh

14. Do you wear clothes/shoes/jewelry that's uncomfortable?

Yes I must feel comfy in my own clothes

15. Do you text message a lot?

Yes like 200 times a day =)

16. What would you do if you got pregnant?

Good question id probably freak out and hide under a rock!!!

17. What's your favorite color?

-yellow

18. Heels or flats?

-flats

19. Did you ever cry during a romantic movie?

-nope thats weird

20. Would you ever leave the house without make-up on?

-nope that is scary

21. Walmart or Target?

-Target I hate Walmart

22. Do you wear collared shirts?

-sometimes

23. Do you like preppy boys?

-ugh not really

24. Do you think lip gloss is the best!?

-its okay

25. Do you own any big sunglasses?

-yes

26. How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?

-like a hour tops

27. Do you like to wear band-aids?

-if I have to I have to

28. Do you like skater boys?

-yes

29. Do you often wish there was something you could change?

-some stuff

30. Gold or silver?

-gold??

31. Do you like to receive flowers?

-yes cough cough

32. Do you like surfer boys?

-there hot

33. Do you dress up for the holidays?

-only because they make me

34. Do you like to wear dresses?

Not really

35. On a scale of 1-10 how much do guys confuse you?

I have to say 10!!!!!

36. In the last 48 hours have you hung out with a guy?

-nope I wish but he is on tour =( shhh

37. Would you date a guy shorter than you?

-no he is taller oops don't read that

38. Do you like to hold hands?

Yeah its nice

39. What is the youngest you would date?

Ugh a year younger

40. What is the oldest you would date?

Two years older

41. What do you notice when you first meet a guy?

There curly hair =0)

42. Is it hott when guys sweat?

-nope

43. What is the best feature in a guy?

-his curly hair sigh

44. Do you like making eye contact?

Yea I get butterflies

46. Would you kill for chocolate?

Only if it is necessary

47. Did you ever spend all day/night getting pretty for a guy?

Maybe if its for him

48. On a scale from 1-10 how fun is shopping?

Like a 6

49. Do you freak out if you miss your favorite show?

Not really

50. Do you yell a lot?

Idk do I???

51. Do you wear sweatpants/pajamas to school/work?

Nope never have

52. Have you ever dressed unlike yourself to impress a guy?

Yes that was a long story

53. Do you write a lot of mushy love poems?

Yes it involves his pretty eyes =)

54. What makeup could you not live w/ out?

My eye liner

55. Do you fall in love easily?

Kinda

56. Do you have cramps?

nope

57. Do you think you have the bestest friend ever?

Yes there the best

Comments:

Mitchie: You are so in love with NATE!!!!!!!!! aw that is so cute!!

Tess Tyler: Nate so does not like you like he likes me!!!

Princess Ella: oh my gosh that is so true you are like totally in love with Nate!!!!!

RockStar: haha Does Nate know??? oh yeah like my new name??

Im Awesom!: Wow I have so much to tell Nate now!!

Caitlyn G: DONT YOU DARE and No Shane he doesn't not yet and I was keeping it a secret!!!

The Prez Nate: wow =)


	5. Tess Tyler because I am perfect

From:Tess Tyler

Date:Aug. 8,2009

Subject: read me you know you love me

Have you ever slept on the floor with someone you liked?

-eww never on the floor thats disgusting seriously only

poor people do that

Do you still talk to the person you fell the hardest for?

-no he is a jerk

Who is your last text from?

-it was from my mom yes the one and only T.J Tyler

Which movie did you last see in theaters?

-I saw Orphan it was scary

Would you kiss the last person you kissed again?

-yeah he was hot

Are you crushing on someone?

-yes Shane Gray =)

he knows he wants me

If you could go back in time and change things, would you?

-no why? My life is perfect

Have you ever slept in the same bed with the last person you kissed?

-nope

Is there someone who you can spend every minute with and be happy?

-i think so

Who's thinking about you right now?

-almost everyone

Do you like to cuddle?

-its nice

Are you keeping a secret right now?

-yes and not going to tell you

Was it a boy or a girl to text you first today?

-it was a girl, Peggy

What is your current annoyance?

-Mitchie!

What do you current hear at the moment?

-Too Cool

Are you easily scared by horror movies?

-yes I can't believe they made me go to that scary movie

Do you know anyone who's been in jail?

-no I don't think I do

Does someone like you right now?

-well most likely

Are you friends with any of your ex boyfriend/girlfriends?

-no they are ex's for a reason

Are you a risk taker?

-some what

Are you anyone's first love?

-I am everyones first love

If the year consisted of only one season, which would you choose?

-i would love summer

What was your worst mistake in your life?

-idk

What's something you really want right now, be honest!

-Shane Gray

Have you ever woken up next to someone and were freaked out?

-no

Have you ever kissed someone whose name started with the letter A?

-yeah he was cute

Are you looking forward to anything?

-the Connect 3 concert tonight!!!!

Who was the last person of the opposite sex you had a conversation with?

-it was my driver

Plans for tomorrow?

-yeah

Have you ever worn the opposite sex's clothing?

-no there guy clothes for a reason ew

Is the last person you hugged older than you?

-yes

Have you ever liked someone you didn't expect to?

-yes

Have you ever cried during a movie?

-yes

Are you comfortable with your height?

-yeah I'm perfect duh

Whats your favorite thing to eat?

-fro yo

Last text received?

-sorry can't make the concert tonight go with a friend

What is sitting next to you?

-my puppy called Feefe

Do you have a bad temper?

-people say I do but I don't think I am

Ever been so drunk someone else had to carry you?

-lol no

Are you afraid others will judge you from reading some of your answers?

-no

Are you easily amused?

-in a way

Do you miss someone?

-yes my mom

Who was your last received call from?

-it was from Ella

When did you last talk to your number 1?

- earlier today

Are you doing anything tonight?

-going to the c3 concert

Do you speak more than 6 languages?

-no what am I a machine

Who else is in the room with you?

-My puppy

Do you think you will be married in 5 years?

-may be with Shane Gray

Do you watch MTV anymore?

-no

How do you feel about your hair?

-its perfect

Do you sleep with a fan on?

-only when its hot

What is bothering you?

-nothing

Did you get anything off your chest today?

-yeah

Were you happy when you woke up?

-yes extremely

When someone says "we need to talk," what runs through your mind?

-I'm in trouble

Do you mind being cold?

-yes its cold

Have you ever laughed so hard you cried?

-yeah good times

If you could go back 8 months and change something would you?

-yes I would change that Mitchie was never aloud to talk to Shane

Do you drink coffee?

-ew no

Have you ever liked someone older than you?

-yes Shane Gray

Do you find piercings attractive?

-no

When is your birthday?

-why should I tell you

Is there a person of the opposite sex who means a lot to you?

-yes

Ever made someone cry?

-yeah Mitchie it was funny what a looser

Are you mad at your best friend?

-some what in a way

Who's bed did you sleep in last night?

-mine

Did you sleep in past noon today?

-nope

Is this year the best year of your life?

-in a way yeah

Are you trying to avoid liking/loving somebody at the moment?

-nope

Comments:

Princess Ella: I feel special I was your last call

Peggy: you do know Shane doesn't like you

Mitchie T: what did I do to you now Tess??

The Prez Nate: you have no CHANCE with my brother!!!!

Shane G.: wow Tess that is scary!!!! leave me alone please

Big Bird Jas: STALKER!!!!!!


	6. Nate what ppl do when there bored

From: The Prez Nate

Date:Aug.13,2009

Subject: what people do when there bored

Over the summer have you...

1. had more than 5 bf'S/gf'S....?

**well not exactly **

2. Have you had your birthday?

**Not yet its in September 16 **

3. Been to the beach?

**Yeah how hasn't **

4. Cried yet?

**Only a couple of times**

5. Had someone close to you pass away?

**No comment**

6. Went shopping?

**Yeah the other day I needed new guitar strings**

7. Been camping?

**Yup at Camp Rock**

8. Gone to the community pool?

**Oh no**

9. Bought something for over $200?

**yeah my new guitar**

10. Met someone new?

**everday**

11. Been out of state?

**Almost everyday were some where new were on tour**

12. Gone Snowboarding?

**Yeah that was fun**

13. Kissed someone?

**Yeah **

14. Slept in someone elses bed?

**Yeah I slept in the hotel's bed Shane's Bed just to tick him off**

15. Been to a bar?

**Nope too young **

16. Lied?

**Whats there to lie about**

17. Gotten a car?

**Yeah **

18. Gone over your cell phone bill?

**Yeah but I paid for it so it was okay**

19. Been called a tease?

**Hahah yeah by some crazy fan girls**

20. Drove somewhere?

**Cheah =p**

21. Done something you regret?

**nope**

someone you really like?

**Yeah =)**

[[Lasts...]]

Thing you bought?

**New guitar and guitar strings**

Person you hugged?

**My mom**

Person to call you?

**Caitlyn =)**

Last time you took a bath?

**I take showers =/**

When was the last time you felt stupid?

**Today lol Shane tripped me **

Last time you walked/ran a mile?

**Today for Shane's Iwin fun run **

Who was the last person who saw you cry?

**No one**

Who was the last person who made you cry?

**The fans they made me so happy **

Who was the last person who you watched a movie with?

**Shane, and Jason **

Who makes you smile most?

**Caitlyn =D**

What did you do today?

**I done the run and now off to sound cheack**

Comments:

Princess Ella: wow busy busy

Peggy: sounds fun

Mitchie T: hahah Shane tripped you

The Prez Nate: Yeah he done it on purpose to!

Shane G.: no it wasn't its not my fault you ran where my foot was

Big Bird Jas: lol that was funny

KitCat: aww are you okay Nate???

The Prez Nate: yeah thanks to you


	7. SpongeBob

**A.N okay this is OOC and I have writers block so it has mild cussing and weirdness so if you don't want to hear about crack whores named BonieBonBon or SpongeBob don't read lol**

**Dear All My spacers we are now shutting down all bulletins for a week due to updates and so on. There is also comments and messages also My space I.M that is going to be down for 2 hours. Sorry about the technical difficulties. Please do not send me messages about this. Thank you **

**-Tom**

Comments:

Princess Ella: What! It was my turn to post a comment today how am I going to talk now??

Peggy: I heard about this on thing called camp rock I.M all the campers who went are submitted to it?

Mitchie T: Wow how did you find that out Peggy??

The Prez Nate: Its new I got an email for it. Don't you check your email Mitchie??

Peggy:Yeah what Nate said

Mitchie T: nope I should check it

Shane G.: yeah it gives you your password and username too

Big Bird Jas: Mine is JasonRocks =D its so true

KitCat: So mine is AwesomeCaity beat that Jason

The Prez Nate: you guys are weird

**My space is to shut down in ten minutes.**

Camp Rock new IM

Chat Rooms:

Camp Rock-13 People

Connect3-18 people

Final Jam talk-7

User Rooms-25 people

Connect 3

Rocks: I'm a goopy gooper! You're a goopy goober! WE'RE ALL GOOPY GOOPERS! i LUV U SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!

Sander:Who's BonieBonBon?

Peggy: I'm a goopy goober! You're a goopy gobber! We're all goopy goobers! Spounge Bob is awsome!

Caity: a crack whore

ShaneG:You people scare me

Mitchie:Ooga booga booga

Nate: Lol

BonieBonBon:You know who i am. You remember our glorius nights out together?

Sander:no i do not

TessT: We're all pissed at my space, as it wont let us send messages

Mitchie: Shane was standing behind me, reading the IM. he then leaned on me, put both his hands over my shoulders, and typed, forcing me to fight him off, interjecting with my own truthful comments. However, he kept fighting me and kept typing his own lovelies. !

Shane:What liar

Mitchie: Stop Shane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shane: Never!!!!!

Caity: lmao

Mitchie:Get him off of me!!!!

Shane:I'm not fully on her yet =P

Nate: oh wow so thats what you guys are doing in his room

Jason: too much info

Ella: hahaha

Tess: and you were calling me a stalker

Mitchie:Help me!!! ahaha

Shane:Mitchie baby? Stay still

Mitchie: never!!!!

Sander: some one gonna get some

Mitchie: shut up!!!

Nate: oh gross dude thats my brother like Jas said too much info

BonieBonBon: so does any one know who I am yet =D

Peggy: he lives in a pineapple under the sea

Jason: spongebob square pants

Nate: oh my god you guys are weird

Caity: I agree

TessT: I am not weird

Barron: you guys where did Shane and Mitchie go???

Nate: I so don't wanna know

Mitchie: hey Shane

Shane: yeah??

Jason: there back

Mitchie: that was fun ; D

Shane: I know I am that good huh

Caity: oh gross I so don't wanna know what you guys were doing

Shane: you know you want to

Mitchie: yeah Caitlyn you so do

Nate: lalalala im not reading this

Jason: I saw a bird

Tess: your Random

Ella:So Random

Mitchie:hey I watch that show!!!!

Tess: I like Mackenzie Falls way better

Shane: I agree with Mitchie

Peggy: I like Spongebob =D

Jason: meeee tooooo

Ella: I like Patrick he is a star

**I know this is boring and dum but I was bored **


End file.
